


Another World

by porcelainface



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Helpful GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainface/pseuds/porcelainface
Summary: Dream is sick and George does everything he could to take care of him and ensure he stays alive.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Glow Squid (Minecraft), Dnf - Relationship, DreamWasTaken - Relationship, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgenotfound - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	1. I don’t wanna go.

"Your head still hurts?" George asked and Dream nodded, cuddling into his side. His head was throbbing and it hurts whether or not he shut his eyes. It was an everyday thing now, making him stop his streams for his fans, which he felt terrible about and ensures them how much he loves and appreciates them. 

"You should probably head to bed, come on." George placed his hand around Dreams' shoulder and took him up the stairs and into their bedroom, Dream immediately dropping face flat as he planted his face in the covers of their bed. The bed buried slightly deeper as George sits down next to him, giving him a huge smile.

"You have another appointment tomorrow, right?" Dream nodded, turning his body over to lay his head on Georges' lap, allowing him to play with his hair, "but i don't wanna go."

"Well, you know you have to. You need to get your medicine and know what's happening to you," He still shook his head, making it hurt even more, "Don't be a loser. Now, sleep. Goodnight, Dream." He pulled the duvet up to Dreams' chest before leaving the room.

Dream stared at the ceiling above him, his thoughts scrambled in his head, questioning the same question every time he was left alone - does he really love me or is he just here because he pities me?

George woke up the next morning to make breakfast for the both of them, finding dream still in bed, drooling as he sleeps. George grinned a little before placing the front of his palm on Dreams' forehead, a frown forming on his forehead as he began dialing the same number he's got memorised. Then, while waiting for Dr Jim on the other line, he took the infrared thermometer out and placed it not far from Dreams' head.

104°F.

"Hi, yes it's George. He does have an appointment today but his temperature is really high right now. Yes...please just come to my place instead. Ok, thank you." He sighs before putting down the phone with Dr Jim. He was tired. In fact, he hasn't been sleeping for three days taking care of Dream. But he didn't mind. All the stress he's going through couldn't be compared to the pain dream have to deal with and he wasn't complaining, not one bit.

Help finally arrived and as usual, George waited outside the bedroom, pacing back and fourth to pass the time.

Usually, the doctors would just check his vitals and remind dream to get enough rest and to always hydrate himself. That was it.

Yet now, he was asked to take some pills every given hour-preferably some Advils or Panadols.

A few moment after they left, George sat next to dream again, who seemed to be breathing harder than usual, "are you okay?" George asked, moving closer so his thigh is rubbing against Dreams'. Dream just held the medicine bottle up, shaking it.

"Right. You're afraid of pills, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I mean, yes-No, it's just that they're just way..." he trailed off, looking around the room, "Is the ac broken?"

George shook his head, "i don't think so,"

"It's so hot in here. go fix the ac or something," He said, interrupted and as much as George wanted to repeat the same statement to him, the ac isn't broken, he insisted, lowering the temperature instead to fulfill Dreams' needs. 

Dream looked down to his feet, "Maybe you should go. I'm sick. Might not wanna get the germs to you." George chuckled at the statement before shaking his head, "No, no. that's not how it works. I'm gonna take care of you, always."

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course,"

"You won't leave me, George?"

"I'll be right here whenever you need me. I promise I won't leave you." George says.

"I love you,"

He smiles, "of course," He said softly before pulling the duvet up to their chests, "You'll get used to this."


	2. I made my decision

Migraines. 

Swelling of a tumor.

Dream spent almost a whole hour doing tons of research to find out about the unbearable pain living in his head and everything he could ever think of. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to live normally again. He wants George to get the rest he deserves. Dream shuts his eyes, letting out a huge sigh.

Maybe george was right. Maybe the nurses, the doctors were right. there's not much they can do. the pain killers? They do absolutely nothing. All he wanted was the pain to go away, not more medications that does zero change to his body. Not one that's not helping with the tumor swelling but either way, he's going to die and although he didn't want to, it's like there is absolutely no other choices. He'll definitely miss popping off with his best friends. He'll miss more wars on his minecraft servers. He'll miss his friends. he'll miss george.

He turns to look at George, who was fast asleep. The bag under his eyes have seemed to be getting a little darker and heavier. He wanted to wake him up, he really did but instead, he just went downstairs and headed to the kitchen, where he made waffles for two like he always did except this time he was overwhelmed.

And he broke down. 

Usually, it would only last a few seconds but without George by his side, he completely lost it. Tears were flowing down despite him crying for the past few days. It still felt like there was an endless supply of tears waiting to come flowing down his cheeks. 

He couldn't go a day without seeing people being happy - be it in social media, television or if it was in his group of friends. If he wasn't in pain, he would have been happy. Everyone deserves to be happy, right? But he wasn't. In fact, he was angry because everyone is fine and their life is normal and it was like a punch straight to the gut. 

All he wanted was the pain to stop. 

"Dream?" Georges' morning voice could be heard not far from where he was, "what are you doing?" George asked and instead of pulling him off the ground, he sat next to him on their cold living room floor, "why didn't you wake me up?"

"You won't leave me, right?"

George sighed, "What are you on about? We should eat someth-"

"I made my decision,"

"What? What decision?"

"I don't want the surgery. I don't want the surgery where they go poking through my brain and giving me more pills or where I have to be bedridden for days," 

"You don't have to make your decision now. You have plenty of time,"

Dream stared at George, long enough for George to realise what he said. He sighs under his breath once again and they stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say but when he finally did, his voice sounds defeated, "Dream, please."

the silence fell against them once more and George spoke again, "Dream? Do you want to die?" The word almost got stuck to his tongue. It's been so long since he last used it so when did, it sounded foreign sliding off his lips. 

Dream tries to meet Georges' eyes, but can't bring himself to, and abruptly caves, "No. Of course I don't. You don't get it. I don't wanna die but the pain is killing me, that's what." He cried out, his eyelashes dripping with tears, "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so afraid you'll leave me to die alone."

George pulls him closer, "No, no. I'll be here not for the rest of my life but for the rest of your life," He gulped, "And I'm not disappointed in you so you don't have to apologise. It's not your fault." He abruptly stops talking because his voice was trembling and his lips were trembling.


	3. I won’t force you

"I don't know what to do. He fell super sick last night. He was vomiting non-stop i had to send him to the hospital. It was probably from all the crying," George spoke to sapnap on the other line, his voice shaky. 

There was nothing their friends could do to help but to pray for a speedy recovery. 

"I'll update you soon, I have to speak to the doctor," George said before ending the call the call, turning round to face Dr Jim He took a huge breath and somehow, George felt like he was...prepared. 

Say it. Tell me he's gone. Tell me he doesn't have to sufer anymore.

"Tell me," 

"Well, his condition seems to be deteriorating his health. Unfortunately, he is diagnosed with brain cancer and only have a few months to spare. He could also go through a surgery-"

"No! Sorry, just no surgery," he cut Dr Jim off, "He mentioned that he did not-he did not want a surgery. It's too risky, anyway."

The doctor was taken aback by the sudden raise of voice before nodding his head understandingly, "Okay, we do, however, need to confirm with the patient before confirming with the decision." 

Then it finally hit him that dream only had a few months left to stay by his side and George broke down, letting his tears slide down hi cheeks. With strangers sitting around him in the hospital, he tries his best to remain silent, but his body yet sniffles a couple of times. 

He never thought this day would come. In fact before this, Dream was completely fine. He was doing his usual speedrun streams and just so happened to fall sick one day.

After what felt like an eternity, he was finally next to dream again. he couldn't wait to get home. That's all he wanted to do. Home, where he could pull the duvet up to dreams' chest once again and watch him sleep, where he's most peaceful at but right now, they're stuck in the back of a cab and a driver who, luckily, knows how to drive well without giving dream motion sickness. And if only dream was in a good mood, they would be laughing and wheezing like maniacs. 

They arrive at their apartment a few minutes after and as soon as they went past the door, they took their shoes off and plunked down the couch, both letting out a sigh of relief. They sat in silence, completely devastated. None of them spoke nor did they even move and dream was already dozing off from the pills he took not long ago. 

"Do you wanna go upstairs to sleep?"

Dream groaned, shaking his head as he laid his head down on Georges' lap, falling asleep almost immediately. Watching Dream doze off made George tired. He's lost hours of sleep but insisted on staying awake. He had to ensure dream did not have another bad breakdown. 

☁︎·̩͙✧

"Hey, I made you soup. eat a little?"

He shook his head. 

"A little, at least?"

"No." He said, his voice a little cold there. 

"Okay. Okat, I wont force you,"

"Sorry. You're not mad at me right?" dream asked, his voice soft. He was an emotional wreck, even if he did not want to show it. Lately, he's not only been losing sleep but his lack of appetite was showing, too and it was uncontrollable. 

"Ofcouse not. I'm not mad at you. Why would i be?" George answered, looking at Dreams. There was something behind his eyes, words he could not bring himself to say. 

"I just think it's easier for you when i'm not around," 

"Don't say that," George sighed, sitting next to him.

"You told me you promise you wouldn't be here for the rest of your life but for the rest of my life" but the irony here is that i'm-my life is ending soon,"

"I'll love you forever, you know that's what i meant."

Dream smiled, "That's new. You rarely say you love me,"

"Are you making me feel bad?"

"No. I like it when you say it. It still makes me blush,"


	4. “Can I see?”

Dream sighed as soon as he finally settled down, enough distracting himself with the tiniest littlest stuff. As soon as he was more than ready, he grabbed hold of the pen, almost forgetting how to even write. 

dear george,

Maybe this is stupid, he thinks. Maybe I should just speak to him. Spend more time with him instead? No. I can't. 

i'm in the bedroom right now while you're probably downstairs waiting for me to "wake up".

"Dream, you're already up?" He flinched at the sudden voice in the room, immediately reacting by tossing the notebook under his pillow before sitting cross-legged as george approached him, laughing, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The book. Were you drawing something?" 

Dream shook his head a little, "No, i wasn't drawing,"

"well then...can i see?"

"Yes. But, not right now." He grinned, sticking his tongue out. 

"When can i see it then?"

And just like that, dreams' smile slowly faded, looking down to where his thigh was, "Hopefully not so soon."

"Oh."

a minute of comfortable silence occupied the room before George speaks again, "Well, I made you soup. Come down and eat." He left the room, shutting the door slightly. 

"Wait, George?" He called out but to no response, "i love you." Dream said, and on the other side of the door, George forced a painful smile before heading downstairs, not saying another word. 

Dream felt so useless. So empty. 

And george wasn't helping a single bit. 

It wasn't anything he did. George was perfect, literally nobody could replace him. In fact, George was far from perfect and god, dream is so in love with him. 

But it felt too good to be true. 

George was far perfect but Dream...he wasn't anywhere close to perfect because he lied. 

He lied. He lied to george. he wasn't afraid of needles poking him around in his brain. He wasn't afraid of the hospital nor was he afraid of the pills he was given. He was afraid that with his behaviour change the past few days, what scares him most was George seeing him the way he sees himself.

Dream awaits, yet dreads the day George wakes up and thinks Dream isn't the one for him.


	5. Pay attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s starting to trail off often.

"Dream, pay attention." He flinched at the touch of georges' fingertips, immediately gathering his attention back to him once again. 

"You're supposed to have soup atleast once a day if your temperature is really bad, okay?" Dream nodded, taking a soup spoon from one of their kitchen cupboard before sipping the soup george provided.

"Dream! It's hot! You're supposed to blow it first," George gasped before he dropped his shoulders, staring back at dreams' blank expression. 

"It-it's not hot for you?" He asked, Dream still taken back by the sudden movement George made, taking another spoon of soup as he shook his head. 

The soup was really hot. George knows for a fact that no one, no sane human being could possibly eat it just yet. It was like boiled water. He stood there starstrucked, not knowing what to do. Dream on the other hand was already finishing up the soup and that, at least, made george feel a little bit better. 

at least his appetite is back.

"You okay?" Dream asked, his voice coming out soft. 

"Yeah, of course. You should go take your meds and get your coat ready,"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret," George forced a smile. 

"Okay, I trust you." 

They put their coats on after the cab honked from outside their apartment, making their way down. 

In the cab, it was silent again and George was already feeling guilt stabbing him all over his body as he stared out the window, trying not to think about it. Trying not to think about the fact that Dream trusted him enough for only for him to break the trust. 

"You've been..." Dream spoke halfway before a frown appears on his face. He looked like he was at loss of word or maybe his throat was stuck. He couldn't find yet the simplest words to roll off his tongue. 

Concerned, George moved closer to him, ensuring it wasn't another one of his seizure. 

"I've been what? You seemed to trail off,"

"Nothing, I-I forgot," Dream said before straightening his posture slowly, like he's just solved a mystery, "Wait. why-why are we back at the hospital?" He cried out and george just squeezed his palm in response, trying to calm him, "It's okay. You'll be fine,"

The cab stopped by the taxi stand but before Dream could resist stepping out the vehicle, the door was already opened from the outside, and he was taken away by a few nurses, "George? No, please..." He was placed in a stretcher and pushed away from george, who could only follow along as he comforted him, following the speed of the stretcher. 

Dream was taken to the emergency room and George was sat outside his room with Dr Jim, having to update on his condition. 

"Has he been eating?"

George shook his head, "No. It's really not easy to get him to eat lately. He even went almost two days without a meal,"He gulped. 

"Okay, well, is anything else happening to him?"

"He kind of drank soup that was like...really hot yet it didn't hurt him one bit. He didn't flinch. He's also been trailing off so much and have trouble gathering words,"

"Trouble gathering words?"

"He can't...form sentences easily." George sighed while Dr Jim continued writing in his small notepad, nodding his head at certain time. 

"Please, do something."

He gave george a small pat on the shoulder, smiling, "We'll try."


	6. “I have to go now.”

George promised himself never to do that to Dream again. It made him so upset seeing how terrified and afraid Dream was although he knew it was the best choice–sending him back to the hospital. He just wanted a little break. 

He knew he lost dreams' trust by bringing him back to the one place he hated being in but he promised he would pay for what he did. 

George sat by Dreams' bed, intertwining their fingers together as he sat there next to his sick boyfriend. The room was quiet, just the sound of his heart rate could be heard as their song, as the world caves in, played in the background. They stare at each other for a moment and it was like all of the pain they felt just dispersed for a quick second. Georges' smile slowly starts to fall as he reaches his hand out to dreams' face, caressing his thumb lightly onto his cheek.

Dream drifts in and out of consciousness as he continues locking his arm with georges'. Then, without warning, George spoke, breaking the silence, "I have to go, now." and before dream could beg him to stay for the 100th time that day, he's gone and dream was lonely all over again. He slept on his back, one arm tucked under the pillow, his head turned away. 

He misses george already. 

The door to his room opens once again but he could not be bothered to look at who it was, still turned away. 

"It's time for your meal," He hears Dr Jim, "Skipping it again?"

Silence. 

Dr Jim sighs, scattering all the surgical instruments in the tray, "What you have is a rare condition. Only one in three wouldn't make it past a week after being diagnosed yet you made it. You survived two extra months so don't stress so much. We'll do our best, we really will because you're a survivor. You're strong, did anyone ever told you that?"

His eyes jumped to his face involuntarily, what did he meant?

"But..." he trailed off once again, sitting upright before eating the toast served in front of him, completely obnoxious.

He didn't taste anything but the constant movement of his jaw moving to chew the food calmed him down as he gathered words in his mind to speak to Dr Jim. 

"I," he frowned, still not able to get the right words out of his mouth, "but what..."

And unlike other doctors, who would have just stabbed his arm with a needle, Dr jim waited patiently.

Dream let out a soft, painful groaning noise, his head tilted upwards a little as he squeezed his palm into his stomach. 

Without another word, Dr Jim alerted the other nurses, immediately putting the room under a critical situation label.


	7. It’s in seven days

George came back to the hospital the following morning, absolutely devasted with the arrangements he made to consult with doctors alongside the need to ensure he has enough money for the hospital bills.

Although he was stress and under pressure, he still wanted everything to be settled and done so he could stay longer with dream. He skipped his jackbox stream with his friends and ignored calls from both his colleagues and friends yet as soon as he received a call from the hospital, he dropped everything and rushed there, just because Dream needed him.

The thing was, he never did. Dream never mentioned george. In fact, he never said a word and the nurses were getting worried. They realised the only solution to this problem was George. 

"He hasn't eaten any meal yesterday. Haven't said a single thing. We've got more advils and medications prepared in this bag," Dr Jim stated, passing a small translucent bag to George, "For now, he's discharged from the hospital."

George let out a small huff. There was a sly satisfaction to be read in his gleaming eyes as he repeatedly thanked the doctor before entering the room where dream was, except this time he was sitted upright with a polaroid in his hand.

"Hey," 

Dreams' head immediately shifted towards georges' voice as a smile slowly appeared on his face.

George sat next to him, admiring the photo with him. It was a picture of them under lots of hanging fairy lights in an event they went to last christmas. 

"We should recreate this picture this Christmas," George muttered and Dream nodded his head, opening his mouth, trying to answer back in response but then closing it in defeat. 

"It's in seven days," George smiled, looking at Dream. 

"What?" 

"Christmas. We can decorate the Christmas tree together, like we used to. And then I'll bake the cookies and you'll do the frosting. We can sit by the fireplace and spend Christmas together like we always do and we'll watch another Christmas movie. We'll turn on christmas music and just sit by the fireplace. Look, I really want to spend christmas with you...atleast for the last time." George doesn't notice the tears coming out his eyes until he feels dream wiping his tears away.

"Promise. We're even recreate this photo," dream whispered, his throat dry, "I bet it's snowing right now." He giggled.

He was right. When they stepped out the building, the air was cold and the snow comes, white and glistening as it slowly drops down to their feet. 

Just like old times.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything aren't gliding and soaring up in the sky and everyone around _me_ wasn't normal. Instead, the birds were swooping and everything was going after _me_. Their loud squawking deafening _my_ scream for help as _I_ watch George sitting by the hammock, completely unaware. They were heading towards _me_. They were black and evil. Their beaks snap frantically at _my_ clothes, as if they're about to take _me_ up to the sky. To heaven. _I_ couldn't breathe. It's suffocating _me_.

"Dream?"

He shooked slightly, hearing the voice blend into his nightmare but he couldn't wake up.

"Dream!" His eyes flicker open as he sat upright, grabbing the bedsheets on both sides, slowly catching his breath.

"It's okay, it's okay," George calmed him down, rubbing his hand up and down his back, pulling him closer to his chest as he feels dream relaxes into his embrace, "We're gonna head somewhere today."

He slowly pushed george away, looking at him menacingly, "No, please. it was just a nightmare. I really don't want to go back to the-"

"No, no, it's okay. I-Owon't do that to you ever again. We're heading somewhere nice this time, I promise you."

"You're not leaving me?"

"No," his voice croaked, surprised he would ask such a thing.

"Please don't leave me,"

George tilted his head sideways, changing the topic, "I made you waffles. I'm sure you wouldn't want them cold. Now take a warm shower and be downstairs."

**sapnap**

he's okay

specify

he can talk once again

he doesnt stutter

or trail off anymore?

no

and im happy

that's nice :)

whens his next appointment?

he told me be dont

want to go back there

but he needs a check up

every once in a while right

i dont know what to do

take him to his next

appointment

i dont wanna hurt him again

youre not

youre helping him

he's literally getting better

its not easy

it isn't i know that

i love him

i know you love him

and you care for him but

this is important too

But i promised him we're heading

somewhere nice today

im not gonna break that

promise again

well you have to.

no i wont

where are you heading then?

•••

They were in a cab once again, "Five more days to Christmas," George spoke, "How do you feel about that?"

"Excited to spend it with you," Dream smiles, "You?"

"You stole my answer," George grinned, resting his hand on top of Dreams. Dream did the same, pressing his hand down on Georges'. His hand was warm and Dream wishes he could hold his hand for the rest of his life, until his very last breath. There was so much he could do with his life except to slow time down. He really wanted to slow time down despite the pain he's going through right now. He just wanted to spend more time with george. More quality time with the person he loves the most.

Nobody saw this coming. Not him. Not george. Nobody knew just a high fever could lead to this, even worse diagnosed with cancer.

But the same sentence haunts him every night. The same sentence he kept a secret from George. He knew he should have told him earlier but he never got the chance to figure out how.

Maybe he should do it on christmas. Maybe christmas eve.

"We're here," the driver said, stopping the cab and George gave him the fifteen bucks, "Keep the change, thank you for the drive." He opened the door and waited for dream to be out as well before shutting the door behind them.

"Wow," George huffed, looking up to dream, who seemed almost as fascinated as he was, "Remember? Remember this place?" He asked, his smile slowly fading when he never got an immediate 'yes' from Dream.

"I..." Dream continued staring at the direction of the big Christmas tree located in the middle of the big town, "I love this place."

"Me too," George muttered, "It's where we were in the polaroid, too, remember?"

Dreams' head hurt the more he keeps trying to regain the memory and george seemed to notice because he was already pulling dream into the place where they took the polaroid picture to avoid ruining the night for them. There they were, standing at the exact same place. The one under the hanging fairy lights. the one where dream promised to recreate.

Dream looked around excitedly at the christmas decorations, his beanie about to fall.

"I hate that you're so much taller than me," George sighed, tiptoeing to fix his beanie, only for Dream to lean forward, causing their lips to press against each other. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, caressing georges' jaw softly before pulling away, both of them slowly opening their eyes.

Dream grabbed the same photo from before, placing them in between his index and middle finger, just like he promised to recreate, "Of course I remember."


	9. No, don’t cry

Three days left to Christmas Eve and four days left to Christmas.

George was downstairs, exhausted from just decorating the tree. He never knew if it was supposed to be that tiring to just hang ornaments in a tree or if he just needed his 6'3 boyfriend to help him hang the ones at the very top. 

He wiped his forehead with his arm, looking at his phone, 9:38pm. He should probably stop. He made his way upstairs, where he washed his face before sitting on the bed next to Dream who seemed to be sleeping soundly. He smiled, running his fingers through his hair.

He does this every night. He does this every night not knowing Dream was awake because he was aware that George comes into the bedroom every single nice and so he'd pretend to sleep and feel the weight on the covers next to him sink and he'll feel a gentle touch on his head. George would delicately stroke his temple and Dream would lay still, admiring his touch. It was like Georges' palm would suck all the coldness from his body–He always finds a way to keep him warm. 

Tonight, he wanted to keep his shut eyes still but it keeps coming back to him. Tonight, he wanted to tell the truth. He squeezed his pillow closer, opening his eyelids slowly as he turned to face George. 

"Oh-I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to wake you up,"

Dream touches his arm so he never leaves, "No, no i've been awake. I-I have something to say." 

George nodded, allowing dream to speak but he never did. Instead, he looked breathless, shutting his eyes almost immediately.

"That's okay, you can alwaystell me another time." George panicked, rubbing his finger up and down dreams' chest. 

Stubborn, Dream shook his head, forcing the words out, "no let me-"

"Stop, please. You need to breathe,"

His body stopped moving and he rests his head on the wall, catching his breath, "I-" his voice breaks and his lips were trembling. 

"Dream, I told you to stop and-"

"Terminal." 

George looks up confused, "hm?"

"I'm terminally ill, George."

George smiled, shaking his head. He wasn't smiling because he was happy but rather not believing the words that just came out of Dreams’ mouth, "No, you're not funny," he laughed nervously, shaking his head. All it took for George to believe him was to see Dreams' eyes glim with the wetness of the tears formed in his eyes and his smile slowly faded. 

"No wait, don't cry. I it when you cry," Dream sniffed, reaching his hand out to wipe the tear away but George leans away, walking out the room and just like before, Dream is lonely once again.


	10. He’s not home

George woke up with a jolt, not realising that he dozed off. It must have been a few hours after he left Dream all alone in the bedroom because now the sun was up, covering almost half his living room. 

He shifted positions, uncomfortable from spending the night scrunched into a couch. Then everything from last night came crashing down to him and he straightened his posture, dropping his head into his hands. Dreams' words linger in his mind and he closes his eyes, hoping the tears wouldn't fall. 

He sighed, standing up and went upstairs, expecting to find dream still fast asleep, but instead he was nowhere to be found, "Dream?" he called out, "Dream?!" He ran downstairs, looking past both the kitchen and living room, "Oh' come on, where the hell are you, Dream?" He nervously paced around the house, his heart thumping fast. Without another thought, he got his phone and dialled his number, only for it to go straight to voicemail. He gulped, dropping down the couch. 

Maybe he's at the hospital? He dialled mr jim, "I'm sorry. He did not check in today, anything wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing, we're fine. thank you." george hung up.

Sapnap.

"What the hell? why would you wake up at 12pm?" 

"Wait, it's 12pm right now?"

"George, are you sure he's not there with you?" Sapnap sighed, getting more and more worried. 

"I don't know. I slept around 5am and I know he never left the house. I must have slept through-ugh, I don't even know how long he's left the house," George sighed, his face pinched red, "I'll-I'll update you."

"Alright. Take care, George."

He sat on the couch, not knowing what to do. Literally. He wanted to leave the house and go out searching for him, but what if he comes home and find him gone? But then again, what if he's hurt and cold outside?

Then minutes past and soon, it's been another three hours gone. 

he's safe. i know he is, george thinks, as he eyes the empty winter coat rack and one of the missing pair of shoes. He has a coat. He put on his favourite shoe. He's gone for a walk.

"He's okay. He got his coats and shoes. He's okay. He's got his coats and shoes." George assured himself after calling him for the hundredth time that day. He was so busy convincing himself the safety of Dream that he never heard the sound of the door creaking open, Dream standing there with a big paper bag. 

Slowly, he hid the bag behind the shoe rack, approaching George, careful not to scare him. He placed his hand lightly on georges' shoulder, causing him to jump a little, immediately standing up to face him. 

"God, where did you go? I was so worried. I already told you not to-"

"Hey," dream hushed, touching georges' jaw, slowly caressing his thumb on his cheeks, "I'm here now,"

"I know. I was just so worried. I thought-I thought you were leaving me because of last night,"

"About last night...you're not mad?" Dream asked, sitting next to him on the couch. 

"No, god. I'm not mad. I'll never be mad at you, you know that." 

Dream nodded his head, "I know. I know and I was so scared. I never went to sleep because anything could happen. What if i died in my sleep, George? What if I died and I just left you all alone without apologising? All i could ever think about last night was you."

"Please just....don't do that again. Don't leave the house just like that," his voice croaks and he stops, closing his eyes under pressure.

"It's christmas eve tomorrow. We'll spend Christmas together, okay?" 

"Of course."


	11. Christmas Eve

"Hey," Dream smiles, as soon as he sees George entering the kitchen, bundled up against the cold in a thick puffer jacket, "Oh, you made waffles?"

"Mhm. From today onwards, I'll be making them for you,"

George smiles, "Merry Christmas Eve,"

"Merry Christmas Eve, babe." Dream smiles fondly and George felt his heart flutter, his cheeks turning pink.

"Have you seen the Christmas tree?" George asked, making his way to the living room with all the feasts laid on the table. Dream nodded his head, "I also got something for you,"

"You did?"

"Ofcourse. Look i even got the presents wrapped myself." He pointed to the presents under the tree, "I went out yesterday to get it for you. I hope you'll like it,"

George took the last bite of the waffle, "I just know I will and I can't wait to spend christmas with you. Do you wanna open your gifts, first?" Dream nodded his head excitedly, kneeling next to the christmas tree.

George grabbed the cup of steaming hot chocolate into his hand, taking a sip as he watched dream slowly unwrapped his first gift. It was a matching christmas pyjamas inside for them while the other present was a memory box he spent a day on.

He took the two pyjamas out. One of them was a lot smaller than the other and dream smiled, a laughter slipping out his mouth before turning around to look at George.

"it's not much but i just figured since it's our... last christmas together, I really want to go all out. For you."

"I know," he smiled, "Wanna wear it now?"

"Say less."

Then, once they were happy with the matching pjs, they headed to the kitchen to make gingerbread cookies. George gathered all the ingredients he bought the other day, whisking them together—flour, cinnamon, ginger, baking soda, salt and nutmeg.

Then, using their christmas cookie cutters, they start cutting out their favourite christmas-shaped cookie before transferring them into a parchment-covered baking sheet.

After baking it, they did the usual – Dream decorating the cookies while George prepared the mashed potatoes, heading to the living room again.

"We've never done this on a Christmas Eve. remember what we did last year?" George asked, laughing.

"Oh, come on now, you don't wanna bring that back." Dream spoke, stuffing his mouth with the cookies they just made.

"It was so funny. Sapnap told you to watch out yet you still bumped into me,"

"I told you I couldn't ice skate. Either way, it felt like we were in a movie so it's whatever. I wish we could meet Sapnap again,"

George smiled, nodding his head, "Yea. i'm sure they'll all be here tomorrow–Wilbur, Sapnap, Tommy, Tubbo and friends. It’s your day tomorrow,"

"Sounds like a bad idea,"

George raised his eyebrow, confused at the statement dream made.

"I mean, they're gonna spend christmas with me and make even more memories just for me to die soon,"

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm not alot of people's favourite person," he lifts his chin as if he was expecting George to agree, because it was true. 

"That's not true. Everyone loves you. Even if they don't, you know I do. I really love you,"

"I’m dying, George. Why would you _even_ love me?"

"I love you enough to let go but you know I’m scared, really scared. I don't know what to do," George says in a shaky voice, his eyes teary. Dream shuts his eyes, placing a hand on his temple. Then there is a rumbling in his ears, as though he was under water and he feels lightheaded. He looks down to see George grasping his elbow tightly, "Dream?" His eyes were weary and his head were aching.

George ran to the fridge, looking through the medicines prescribed but found nothing–He knew he should have went to that appointment. He knew he should have listened to Sapnap.

He ran back to where Dream was, unlocking his phone, "Your phone. Here's our messages. Just text me if anything happens. I'll get some panadols for you. Please...please stay for me. I'll be quick, okay?"

Dream nodded and George cried, giving him a light kiss, "Don't leave."

His heart was racing as soon as he stepped out on to the street, the sound of loud traffic blaring past the neighbourhood. George stared at the same text message he got from Dream that read, "help me."

_are you okay_? He read his last text message which was delivered to dream about three minutes ago again and again, hoping for the typing bubble to pop up but to no avail.

He only went to get panadols only because dreams head started getting out of hand again. That was it. He let out a huge nervous sigh before jogging towards his apartment, immediately opening the door as soon as he reached, not even bothered to take his shoe out.

"Dream?"


	12. Paramedics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short so I’m sorry! But I hope you enjoy it <3

He immediately ran towards the front of the fireplace, where Dream seemed to have dragged himself there to keep himself warm, his motionless body laying there.

He sobbed, placing dreams' head on his lap, playing with his hair, "I'm sorry I took so long. I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay," Dream chokes out, a tear slipping down even though he was laying down, "I know you can feel it, George."

George shook his head, "No. No, you're strong. You can't leave me. At least not right now." tears distort his vision, making it hard to see dreams' face. dream was smiling, caressing georges' cheek.

He grabbed the memory box that was supposed to be Dreams' Christmas gift, looking at all the polaroids they took together.

"This was us when we went to a birthday party remember?" He spoke through his sobs, "And this was the first day we met in real life. The day we made the vlog come true. Also the day we broke twitter. We made so many people happy," with his hands shaking, he immediately gave dream the panadol, grabbing the glass of water for him to swallow it whole. He puts the glass down and begins sobbing for dear life.

"It's not..." Dream trails off, holding his head in pain.

"Shh, shh. Don't say anything. Please, just stay." George cried, holding Dream as tightly as he could, hoping that wasn’t the last words he could say to him but he wasn’t lucky. 

It didn't end the way george had it planned in his head. It didn't end later than he thought it would. It didn't end with the two of them singing their lungs out on Christmas. Instead, it ended with a small gasp and dreams chest rises once and then twice, trying to force his words out, but to despair, silence, before his chest drops and his body weakens.

Then, everything is still and the house is silent.

George sniffs even louder and his head goes dizzy as he sat motionless on the cold, marble floor with Dreams' head on his lap.

He grabbed his phone, careful not to move too much, as if it could wake dream up. it took him a long time to move from the position he's been in for the past couple minutes, but then he eventually does because his muscle was aching and he dials the same number he's got stucked in his brain, explaining the whole situation to the paramedics with his shaky voice.

They came to take Dream away and George was too weak to even stand, dragging himself towards the couch as he laid there, drowned in his own tears.

He felt angry. He doesn't know why. Maybe it was because Dream promised. He promised to stay and spend their last christmas together. He promised. His feet was aching and his chest started hitching.

"You promised you'd wait."

He grabbed dreams' phone. It was the last thing he touched and there, written on the draft of the message to him was, _i love you. i hope you like the christmas presentsss baby. <3_


	13. Another World

It did not feel like christmas. He could have been baking or even jamming on some christmas tunes but instead, he was still on the couch from the day before.

He's gone. Dream's gone.

He eyes the christmas gifts and looked down–he was still wearing the matching christmas pyjamas. he smiles weakly and then thinks, dream died wearing the christmas pyjamas. He misses Dream.

It didn't take him long to realise the note dream was talking about and he rushed himself to the christmas tree, grabbing the two boxes left there. There was a sticky note placed on one of them.

_OPEN ME GEORGE!! (not me, the present :p)_

George laughed through his sniffles, unwrapping it slowly. Inside was a box that had a little brown bear. He must have went to build-a-bear, which was why it took him forever to reach home the other day, George sighed. His hands were shaking so badly and he clutched the bear to his chest, breaking down almost instantly, listening to the custom voice message placed in it.

_"I love you, baby! Just know that I'm watching you and I'll always wait for you. Don't be sad. happy! Hope you have a great morning or afternoon or night. Take care._

He hugged the bear even more, slowly taking in the fact that he will no longer see Dream for the rest of his entire life.

He placed it on his lap, opening the second gift. It was smaller and wrapped in a blue and greenwrapping paper. Inside was a necklace with a little locket and in that locket was a small picture of them on their first date–more preferably, the day Dream fell in love with George. 

_i wish you could put it on for me._

Then there was the letter left laying in the small box. it was in an envelope and george slowly opened it, seeing the polaroid of them under the hanging fairy lights which dream had been keeping for the longest time.

_if you're reading this, i love you!!!!!_

He smiles.

_dear george,_

_i'm in the bedroom right now while you're probably downstairs waiting for me to "wake up". i cant believe you came in just as i wrote that. anyway, if you're reading this it means i'm probably already gone or you're awkwardly reading this by the christmas tree next to me XD if not, i'm here dancing in spirit. turn on our favourite christmas song._

_anyway, i just wanna say that i appreciate you taking care of me. i don't say this alot but i love you and i know you do, too. i hear you praying for me in the hospital and at home. i know you always come and sit by the bed, talking to me. i can hear you. i know you can't sleep every night. i can't too. i'm so scared. so so fucking scared, george. i hate seeing you in pain._

_i try to talk about this to you but it makes you cry and i don't like seeing you cry. i want to see your smile. i know you're probably crying right now unless you don't love me :o please don't do anything stupid. please stay strong. if you feel like you can't do that for yourself then do it for me. atleast. i know you're strong!!! you always say i'm strong but you are literally the strongest person i've ever met and i'm so glad i did. you promised me you loved me enough to let go and i just think it's time, babe._

_you're the reason i change my sleeping schedule ever since we started streaming. i know you know that. i know you know how you're my weakness. you hated so many things about yourself but i love them because they prove that even the imperfect things can be beautiful._

_i never knew i liked to talk so much until i met someone who liked to listen._

_oh no_

_we had our first argument. i wish i could hold your hand. i miss holding your hand. i love holding your hand, george. you're so much smaller than me yet cuddling you makes me feel like i'm smaller. i hope you know how much i would die to experience that for the last time. haha, the irony._

_i also hope you would stop blaming yourself for everything. it's not your fault. it's not the end. i promise you i'll see your face again. i promise you i'll love you forever. i don't know what to do. i hope you know how much i love and appreciate you. now get back to streaming you dumb dumb!! stream for me, i'm watching!! tell quackity and karl to keep popping off. tell my fans i love them and i appreciate all they do for me._

_but don't tell them i stopped the speedrunning streams because of my sickness._

_don't make them feel even more sad. i love all of them so much. tell sapnap he's amazing for changing my life too. tell wilbur he's amazing and his music is so amazing and tell tommy he'll never get a girlfriend. tell tubbo i'm sorry for stealing his bestfriend hahaha. tell fundy i love him even though you took me away. tell everyone i love them please._

_tell my sisters i love them, too because they need that. and my parents._

_and give a kiss to patches. i'll miss her so much._

_thank you for moving in with me and teaching me to put myself above everyone else. secret: i love you more than i love myself :) thank you for literally sticking with me for the past three years. you're so brave, baby. look how far you've come now. get that 17 million subs. get the bag or whatever they say. keep streaming or do whatever you love. i love you. i know i say this alot but i love it when you say you love me because you rarely say that and when you do, that's when i know i'm so in love with you because i still get the butterflies even after three years of dating you. i love you. stop crying and keep streaming. i always knew you had pain inside, but its getting more visible on your face and i wish it would go away so please live your life. i'm always here with you. i'm in the locket. it's a symbol of something that i want to you to have close to your heart forever. if you do move on, i hope you know i'm not mad. in fact, i'm proud of you. i hope i'll see you again._

_i love you, baby. i love you so much. i love you so much. i love you. i love you, okay? don't give up. stop crying. i hate it when you cry. i love you and i'm so sorry. please don't stay home and cry you dumb dumb :( i love you and i want you to keep streaming or do whatever you want to. i promise you, please, please please move on. i'm not mad. in fact, i want you to move on. find another boyfriend...or girlfriend i don't really care. i don't care because at the end of the day, i already had all of you. you once asked me who i loved most in the world. it's you._

_you said you won't love me for the rest of YOUR life but you'll love me for the rest of MY life and it's over now so you can move on. find someone else, i'm not mad, baby :)_

_there is so much more in life than just surviving. to die would be an awfully big adventure._

_i don't know where i'll go after i die but even if there is no afterlife, i'll love you. you made me believe in soulmates. thank you for the happiest years._

_thank you for making the coldest days warm._

_i love you_

_i love you so much, my love and i miss you._

_goodbye,_

_your boyfriend :)_

George sat there, devastated. He couldn't breathe. The thought of no longer seeing his boyfriend anymore haunts him. He clutched the locket, more tears rolling down his cheek. He cried as emotional pain flowed out of his every pore and his eyes came a thicker flow of tears than he had ever cried. The whole world had vanished for him, now there was only pain enough to break him. Everything was just gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! That’s the end of Another World. English isn’t my first language so I am so sorry if it isn’t the best!! Thank you for all the comments and kudos on this book! :) <3 I hope I get to pay back on making you guys cry LMAOOO 😭😭 Was this ending unexpected? :p


End file.
